My Black Fiance
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Cleonida Nostoc. seorang gadis cantik yang dengan mudahnya menerima tawaran dari seorang iblis kucing, di saat   hidupnya sudah di ambang pintu kematian. Akankah, hidupnya yang semula penuh dengan canda tawa berubah sedrastis mungkin?  RnR?


Chapter 1

Senyuman seindah mawar terpampang jelas di wajah putih nya yang cantik. Rambut coklat tua keemasan nya yang panjang sepunggung, tertiup angin dengan lembutnya. Gaun putih berenda dengan topi coklat muda jeraminya, menambah kesan manis di tubuh kecil itu.

Anak itu berlari dengan senangnya. Sesekali ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap seorang anak lelaki yang tengah mengejarnya dari belakang. Tawanya semerdu kicauan burung di pagi hari.

_Greppp…_

Anak lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang sambil tertawa riang. Begitu pula dengan orang yang di peluk. Mereka berdua tertawa riang di bawah cuaca cerah, dan di atas rumput hijau yang menghampar luas.

"Oz, Cleo ! Cepat kemari !" panggil seorang wanita dengan halus.

Mereka berdua menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Baik bu !" Sahut mereka bersamaan.

Anak lelaki yang diketahui bernama Oz Vessalius Nostoc, dan adiknya Cleonida Piers Nostoc, berlari menghampiri ibunya, yang bernama Shappiera Nostoc.

"Kalian ini, kenapa sih tidak ada capek-capeknya?" tegur wanita itu halus sambil berkacak pinggang.

Cleo tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Hehe… karena, kami sedang ber- semangat." Jawabnya polos.

Oz menjitak kepala adiknya, hingga Cleo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tidak masuk akal."

Sang ibu terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kedua anak kesayangan nya.

"Hahaha…Setidaknya hargailah jawaban adikmu Oz."

Cleo menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Oz gemas, dan mencubit pipi adiknya hingga memerah.

"Hei, hentikan !" perintah sang gadis kecil sambil menahan lengan kakaknya yang lebih besar darinya "Sakit, tau !" ujarnya merajuk.

"Salahmu membuatku gemas setengah mati." Ujar sang kakak sambil melepas cubitan nya pada pipi sang adik.

"Huft…" Cleo memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuat Oz tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah adiknya yang kembali mengundang rasa gemas berlebihan.

"Sudah," Ibunya melerai kedua anak kesayangannya. "Kalian. Cepatlah masuk, Bibi Lacie sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi." Umum ibunya membuat dua bocah cilik itu terbelalak kaget.

"Hah? Bibi sudah pulang ?"

Ibunya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Asyikkk….!" Teriak Oz girang "Akhirnya nenek sihir itu datang juga !"

Sang ibu melotot marah kearah anak lelaki satu-satunya.

"Oz, jangan memberi nama orang sembarangan." Tegur ibunya "Lagipula, itu kan tantemu, dan dia saudara ibu juga."

Oz mengangguk kesal tanda ia mengerti apa yang ibu nya katakan.

Anak itu menoleh ke sampingnya. Mencari sosok kecil yang ada sebelahnya tadi. Dan ternyata gadis kecil itu sudah pergi. Terdengarlah, seruan suaranya yang melengking memanggil nama bibinya yang baru datang dari Jerman.

Oz menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia menyusul adik perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Bibi !" teriak Cleo, sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya memeluk seorang perempuan muda bergaun hijau muda, terasa sangat kontras dengan rambutnnya yang berwarna merah keabuan.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Clacie Oaks. Ia menoleh lalu berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi keponakan manisnya yang masih dalam kategori 'kerdil', sambil merentangkan tangannya, menyambut pelukan hangat dari keponakan kesayangannnya itu.

"Cleo !" balasnya memeluk tubuh kecil nan hangat. "Apa kabarmu sayang?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menghadapkan wajah Cleo kehadapannya.

"Baik." Jawabnya bersemangat. "Bibi sendiri?" tanyanya balik.

"Tentu saja, baik." Jawabnya. "Kalau aku tidak sehat, aku tak mungkin berada disini, pasti sekarang aku masih terbaring di tempat tidur sambil terbatuk-batuk seperti nenek-nenek."

Cleo terkekeh kecil. Lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah." Ujarnya manis.

Lacie balas tersenyum.

"Kemana Oz?" Tanya nya lagi sambil berdiri celingukan.

"Itu Oz !" seru Cleo sambil menunjuk seseorang yang baru datang dari pintu halaman luar Selatan rumah.

"Apa kabar Nek ?" Tanya Oz sambil nyengir tanpa dosa kearah Lacie.

"Bodoh kau !" ujar Lacie sambil menjitak kepala Oz cepat. Yang kena meringis kesakitan.

"Aooowww….sakit Nek !" bentak Oz sambil mengusap kepala nya.

"Makanya, jangan panggil aku Nenek lagi !"

"Iya-iya…"gerutu Oz jengkel. "Susah tua, bawel lagi."

Lacie kembali menoleh kearah Cleo yang sedang berpangku pada ayahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Coba tebak. Besok itu ulang tahun siapa ya?" Tanya Lacie pada Cleo yang lansung terbelalak senang.

"Aku !" jawabnya tak kalah bersemangat dari yang tadi.

"Lalu kau mau hadiah apa dari bibi?" Tanya nya lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi kelewat senang, menjadi rajah kebingungan. 'Mau hadiah apa ya?' Tanya nya dalam hati.

Sang ayah tersenyum geli, saat melihat wajah anak bungsunya itu kebingungan. Benar-benar manis.

"Aku bingung!" seru nya frustasi.

Lacie mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga anak itu, lalu berbisik.

"Bagaimana kalau bunga?" Tanya Lacie hati-hati.

"Ide bagus!" jawabnya bersemangat. "Aku ingin nanti di pesta ulang tahunku ada banyak mawar putih disana-sini."

Lacie tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja." Gumamnya pelan. "Dan aku akan mengubah mawar itu, menjadi mawar hitam."

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu rencana apa yang tersembunyi dari hadiah mawar putih itu. Mereka semua terlalu polos untuk mengetahuinya. Bahkan ayah Cleo yang seorang detektif pun takkan bisa menyingkap rahasia dari seorang adik iparnya yang sangat dekat dengan istrinya itu.

Chapter 2

The Black Rose…

Seorang gadis cantik tengah berputar-putar di depan cermin riasnya yang berbentuk oval besar. 'Sempurna.' Batinya setelah puas mematut diri di cermin. Bagaiman tidak? Ia cantik sekali. Begitu mempesona dengan balutan _longdress _putih, dengan renda berwarna merah marun di setiap ujung gaunnya. Rambutnya di biarkan terurai indah dengan bandana putih berhiaskan pita kecil di kedua ujungnya. Menambah aksen manis dan cute.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

Gadis manis itu menoleh. Dan tersenyu, mendapati orang yang masuk ternyata bibi kesayangannya.

"Waaahhhh…kau manis sekali sayang." Pujinya sambil me-megang pundak keponakannya yang manis.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi, acara akan dimulai. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap." Bisik sang bibi tepat di telinga kecil Cleo.

Anak itu hanya terdiam, mengangguk mengerti.

"Nahhh…nanti, sekitar jam afternoon tea, datanglah ke ruang keluarga." Suruh Lacie halus. Cleo mengangguk lagi. "Dan kau akan melihat banyak mawar disana."

Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald, membulat tak percaya. Dan sayangnya, ia sudah termakan oleh rayuan manis dari sang bibi.

"Wahhh…indahnya…aku jadi tidak sabar." Ujar Cleo sambil menakupkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Lacie tersenyum. "Makanya…saat ini kau tidak boleh masuk dulu." Ujarnya mengingatkan. "Aku bertaruh, nanti saat kau melihatnya, kau akan sangat terkejut."

Cleo mengangguk paham. Matanya berbinar-binar tidak sabar.

"Sementara kami menyiapkannya, kau tunggu lah disini. Jangan kemana-mana." Perintah sang bibi. Kemudian wanita itu berjalan keluar. Setelahnya ia rasa cukup jauh dari kamar keponakannya, ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau belati yang mengilat di terpa sinar matahari. Ia tersenyum licik, sambil bergumam.

"It's show time, honey."

Wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak sabar. Ia bingung. Menuruti kata hatinya, ataukah kata-kata bibi tercintanya.

Kakinya terus melangkah mondar-mandir, kiri-kanan. Jemari tangannya yang mungil, mengusap-usap dagunya. 'Bagaiamana caranya, ya? Supaya bibi tidak tahu kalau aku sedang mengintip,' pikir gadis kecil itu. 'Ah, mengendap-ngendap saja!'.

Gadis itu membuka pelan pintu kamarnya. Sebagian kepalanya melongok keluar, untuk melihat keadaan. 'Sepi. Baguslah.', pikirnya lagi. Kemudian sosok kecil itu, keluar dari kamarnya, dan dengan langkah cepat ia berlari ke arah ruang keluarga. Tempat nanti semua anggota keluarganya berkumpul.

Kaki kecil itu berhenti saat melihat sesosok hewan berbulu putih yang sedang bermain dengan benang wolnya. Cleo tersenyum senang saat ia mengetahui yang ada di ruangan keja ayahnya adalah kucing kesayangannya. Josse. Kucing betina yang baru berumur 3 bulan, yang di belinya sewaktu masih tinggal di Perancis.

Kucing itu menoleh ke arah majikannya, lalu mengeong lembut seraya berlari kecil ke tempat sang majikan. Cleo terseyum, lalu mengangkat kucingnya itu ke dalam pelukan nya yang hangat. Di elusnya lembut bulu putih bersih sang kucing. Setelah cukup bermanja-manja pada kucingnya, segera ia membalikkan tubuh si anak kucing. Membuatnya mengeong kaget.

"Jossy!" panggilnya "Sudah kubilangkan kalalu kau tidak boleh bermain di ruang kerja pribadi ayah," Tegurnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rajah kucingnya. "nanti aku bisa di marahinya! Kau mengerti?" Tanya nya sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada kucing itu.

Ternyata kucing itu tak mengindahkan ancaman dari majikan nya. Setelah lepas dari pelukan Cleo. Ia langsung kabur, masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ia jadikan sebagai ruang bermainnya. Cleo geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat tingkah laku kucing kecilnya, yang nanti akan membuat sang ayah marah karna di dalam ruang kerjanya banyak berserakan mainan kucing. Tapi, tak apa. Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunnya. Dan tak mungkin, di hari yang sangat special dan hanya terjadi dalam satu tahun, di lewatkan dengan ceramah panjang, seperti di gereja. Sungguh melelahkan.

Akirnya, setelah cukup lama ia berdiam diri di depan ruang kerja ayahnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Langkahnya yang semula cepat. Berganti dengan mengendap-endap. Kaki kecilnya berjingkat, bibir mungilnya terkatup rapat, tangan putihnya menyingkap gaunnya, agar ia tidak terjatuh, dan berdebam keras di lantai. Bola mata Emeraldnya mengawasi setiap adanya pergerakan. Telinganya, mengantisipasi agar tak ada suara yang ia buat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia mendekati sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu Eboni.

Perlahan namun pasti. Ia buka sedikit pintu itu agar bisa mengintip dengan baik. Rasa penasaran telah mengindahkan firasat buruknya. Ia terlalu terlena untuk mengetahui, ada apa yang sebenarnya dari balik pintu kayu besar ini.

Seketika, degupan jantungnya berhenti. Aliran darahnya berhenti, saking kagetnya. Matanya terbelalak ngeri. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Kini di sekelilingnya bersimbah banyak darah. Tembok, lemari, perapian, kursi, semua peralatan. Dan di gaunnya juga ada bercak darah merah yang masih segar. Bau amis darah membungkam oksigen yang hendak masuk. Nafasnya terasa sangat sesak. Saat ia mengetahui bercak darah yang ada di gaunnya dan di seluruh ruangan itu, adalah darah orang tuanya.

_Deg…_

"Bibi Lacie!" teriaknya saat melihat ada seseorang di antara kedua mayat orang tuanya. Wanita yang di panggil itu berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat banyak darah di tubuh bibinya, di gaun jingga bibinya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi. Bibinya tengah menyeringai iblis ke arah gadis kecil itu sambil menunjukan sebilah belati yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai media untuk membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Dari ujung belati tersebut menitikkan banyak darah. Wanita iblis itu bergeser ke samping. Seperti hendak memperlihatkan sesuatu pada keponakannya.

Tampaklah, Oz yang sedang mengerang kesakitan. Wajah bocah itu seperti sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menutupi luka bekas tusukan, yang erada di ginjal kanannya.

Cleo memekik tertahan, saat melihat kakaknya sedang ber –usaha mati-matian untuk tetap bernafas. Ia tidak mau mati di tangan bibinya.

Oz terbelalak kaget, melihat Cleo, tengah berada di ambang pintu sambil berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Cleo…! Ukh…" balasnya memanggil sambil menahan sakit di perutnya. "Pergi…Ukh… cep-cepat… ka-kau harus pergi Cleo…"

"Cih, dasar bocah!" kata sang bibi sambil menengok ke belakang. "Mau mati, masih saja teriak-teriak."

"Siapa yang mau mati? Hah? …Ukh…" tantang Oz masih terduduk bersimbah darah di dekat kaki bibinya. "Aku, tak akan mati sebelum, bisa menjebloskan mu ke penjara!"

Bibinya tersenyum sinis. "Coba, saja." Balasnya menantang. "Kau akan mati duluan sebelum hal itu terjadi."

"Sial kau ! Brengsek..!" teriaknya lagi.

"Haah…" wanita itu menghelaa nafas. "Mau mati kok, bersumpah serapah dulu? Setidaknya berdoalah, atau kau mau mengatakan pesan terakhir pada adik mu yang tercinta ini?"

Oz menoleh kearah Cleo yang sedari tadi masih berdiri gemetaran di ambang pintu. Wajahnya seketika sepucat mayat. Dia lupa kalau adiknya masih ada disini.

"Cleo…! Lari..! Lari, kubilang…!" teriak sang kakak yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya.

"Ta-tapi…bagaimana dengan kau nanti?" Tanya gadis kecil itu. Suaranya bergetar. "Apa aku akan membiarkanmu mati disini?"

"Tidak…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, mencoba menenagkan adiknya. "Pergilah…cepat…selamatkan dirimu…"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng tidak. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian di tempat yang penuh darah seperti ini. Lacie berjalan pelan menuju tempatnya berdiri, tangannya siap menikam siapa saja. Termasuk sang gadis kecil. Oz berteriak memperingat- kannya. Sang gadis kecil menyadari keberadaan bibinya, yang semakin mendekat. Seringaian, muncul dari balik rajah cantiknya yang berlumuran darah.

Kakinya kecilnya melangkah mundur. Rasanya ia tak mampu lagi tuk berjalan, apalagi berlari. Di lirik nya Oz yang ada di belakang wanita itu. Bocah itu sedang berusaha mendekat ke arah belakang meja yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Entah apa yang di carinya. Yang pasti harus sangat membantu.

"Lihat, apa kau bocah ?" Tanya nya tajam. Membuat gadis kecil itu terperanjak kaget.

"Aahh…" gumamnya gugup karena ketakuatan.

Lacie tersenyum pahit.

"Hah, apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan ?"

Cleo memundurkan langkahnya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku tanya sekali lagi padamu." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal. "Apa ada pesan-pesan terakhir untuk kau tinggal di dunia ini?"

Langkahnya semakin menjauh dari pintu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita itu. Ia berbalik, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya, meninggalkan tempat yang sudah di penuhi oleh darah segar dari keluarganya.

Cairan bening, turun begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis. Ia tak kuasa untuk menahan segala perasaan sakitnya. Perasaan keterkecewaannya pada sang bibi, yang ternyata menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi, apakah ia pantas mendapatkan hadiah berupa kematian, yang begitu menyiksa batinnya ? Ia terus berlari sambil menangis.

Wanita bejat itu hanya mendecak kesal, lalu berlari menyusul nya yang telah pergi duluan. Ia pergi begitu saja. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang di lakukan keponakan lelakinya di dekat meja.

Oz berusaha menenangkan jemari tangannya yang gemetar- an, karna menahan sakit di bagian perut sebelah kanannya.

Perlahan ia meraba-raba sesuatu yang ada di atas meja. Ia masih ingat kalau tadi, sebelum ia di tusuk dan menyaksikan kematian orang tuanya, ada sebuah telepon di sana.

Berhasil ia mendapatkan telpon yang berada di atas meja. Oz segera menariknya turun ke bawah.

Pelan-pelan, dengan tangan masih bergemetar hebat. Ia memutar beberapa nomor yang ada di permukaan telpon.

"476-291." Gumamnya. Lalu ia tempelkan gagang telpon itu ke telinganya. Berharap semoga ada yang mengangkat telponnya.

Beberapa detik ia menunggu. Akhirnya, ada seseorang yang mengangkat telpon darinya. Dan ternyata nomor yang ia tuju tadi, mengarah ke kantor kepolisian pusat. Tempat ayahnya bekerja, sebagai detektif yang mengungkap rencana pembunuhan masal oleh suami bibinya. Sebenarnya Lacie juga ikut campur tangan dalam rencana pembunuhan itu. Tapi, Ayah mereka meminta pada agar Lacie di bebaskan dari vonis penjara. Tak di sangka 'Air susu di balas dengan air tuba'.

"Ya, dengan markas Kepolisian England." Sapa seseorang yang ada di seberang telpon.

Betapa bersyukurnya Oz, mendengar suara ceria dari telpon itu.

"Corson." Panggilnya.

Bisa di dengar orang yang ada di sana kaget mendengar suara Oz yang gemetaran, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oz ?" sapanya hati-hati.

Oz tersenyum pahit.

"Ya, ini aku." Balasnya menyapa.

"Ada apa…dengan suaramu ?" tanya orang yang bernama Corson Smith.

"Itu, tidak penting." Acuhnya. "Corson, dengarkan aku."

Pria itu menyahut. "Ya."

"Cepat perintah anak buahmu untuk menjemputku dan Cleo dari sini, dan jangan lupa panggil juga tim medis dari rumah sakit. Ini darurat." Pesannya pada teman seangkatan Ayahnya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa ? Dimana Ayah dan Ibumu ? Aku sedang tidak mau bercanda Oz. Jangan membuatku khawatir, dan jangan permainkan aku."

"Tidak, Corson." Oz menggeleng lesu, karna mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda, atau main-main. Ini serius. Orang tua ku di bunuh oleh bibiku sendiri, Lacie Oaks, dan aku sudah kehabisan banyak darah. Aku takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan pada Cleo. Firasat ku selalu benar. Aku tidak ingin…Ukh…!" ucapannya terpotong, saat luka semakin terasa sakit, dan juga kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"Oz ! Kau tak apa ?" tanya orang itu khawatir.

"Aku tid…Ukh…" rintihnya kesakitan. "Ce-cepat…aku sudah tid…dak…bi…bisa…ber…tahan…Ukh…leb…bih…lama…lag…i…" ucapnya terbata-bata. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Rasa dingin bercampur kekalutan menyelubungi dirinya yang sudah merasa ajal sudah dekat. Dan telpon pun terputus.

"Oz ! Oz ! Kau masih di sana kan ? Hei, kau dengar aku, kan?" teriak orang itu khawatir setengah mati, saat mendengar anak dari sahabatnya tidak menyahut.

"Be-baiklah." Katanya tergagap.

"Bertahanlah Oz, Cleo, kami akan segera ke sana menyelamatkan kalian berdua. Dan kumohon, jangan mati dulu. Karena, aku sudah berjanji pada Ayah kalian, akan menjaga kalian berdua, sampai kalian bisa menjaga diri sendiri." Gumamnya berharap cemas.

Pria itu berbalik dan segera berlari menuju tempat anak buahnya setia menunggu aba-aba darinya.

Kaki kecil itu terus berlari. Gaunnya berkibar-kibar menabrak angin yang lalu. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati Bibinya itu masih mengejarnya dari belakang. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mati saat ini juga. 'Tuhan, tolong aku…!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Terkadang tempo larinya berkurang. Rasanya ia takkan sanggup berlari lagi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ? Kalau ia tak mau mati, ia harus tetap berlari. Apa 'Tuhan' akan menolongnya ? Mengingat 'Tuhan' nya hanya seonggok patung yang di sembah umatnya. Ia teringat ceramah agama di gereja setiap Minggu pagi di gereja. Apalagi saat Bapak Pendeta mengatakan bahwa 'Tuhan akan selalu menolong kita dalam situasi apapun, dimana pun, dan kapan pun', begitu kata Pendeta yang mengaku sebagai penghubung antara Tuhan dan umatnya.

Kakinya terus berlari,sampai ia berhenti di depan sungai yang alirannya deras dan sama sekali tidak ada benda penghubung seperti, jembatan. Ia berhenti di sana, dan terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan bibinya yang sudah terasuki iblis. Langkahnya berhenti, tubuhnya tersandar di sebuah pohon yang besar. Dan tanpa mereka sadar, hari sudah mulai gelap. Tidak ada jalan lain. Ia sudah tertangkap basah. Ia menatap Lacie yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Takut mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak sanggup mengelak semua serangan yang di tujukan kepadanya. Gadis kecil itu, di tampar dengan tenaga yang kuat. Sungguh tidak berperasaan.

"Plaakk…!"

Gadis itu terjungkal ke belakan, saking kerasnya tamparan yang di daratkan ke pipinya. Dan jelas kini kedua pipi yang tadi putih bersih, muncul semburat merah berbentuk lima jari.

"Apa kau tahu ?" tanya nya dengan nada menantang. "Apa kau tahu betapa aku membenci kedua orang tua mu ?"

Cleo masih duduk terhempas di rumput yang warna hijaunya telah menggelap dan terasa basah, akibat hujan yang turun. Hujan yang lumayan deras. Kata-katanya terendam oleh suara deras air hujan yang mengguyur seluruh kota Inggris Raya.

Cleo tidak menjawabnya. Ia membisu.

"Hah, kenapa diam saja ?" wanita itu semakin mempererat genggaman nya pada belati yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Aku mencintai ayahmu…." Gumamnya pelan. Walau pelan, itu dapat membuat Cleo tersentak kaget.

"Aku mencintainya. Sangat…" gumamnya lagi. "DAN LALU KENAPA IA MEMILIH SAPPHIRE ?" teriaknya kesal. Setelah berteriak ia mengatupkan kedua tangan nya ke wajahnya yang cantik. Terdengar isakan kecil dari balik wajahnya. Ia menangis.

"Bi…bibi…?" panggilnya tergagap. Ia berdiri lalu mendekati bibinya yang kini tengah menangis. Tangan kecilnya mencoba tuk mengelus rambut bibinya yang merah keabuan. Namun di tepis kasar oleh lengan bibinya. Dan lagi-lagi ia terdorong ke belakang.

"Don't touch me. Stupid…!" Sekali lagi ia buat Cleo tersentak gara-gara perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau bibi ?" Cleo memberanikan diri bertanya. "Aku akan memenuhinya kalau aku bisa. Tapi, bibi jangan seperti ini lagi."

Lacie terdiam, mendengar ucapan keponakannya. Ia berpikir.

"Ba-bagaimana…?" tanya nya lagi. Keberaniannya menurun.

Sang bibi menyeringai senang.

"Baiklah. Aku terima. Tapi, ada syaratnya…" jawab wanita itu.

Betapa bahagianya ia mendengar ucapan dari mulut bibinya. Hingga ia tak tahu apa maksud dari syarat yang di ajukan sang bibi nanti.

"Apa syaratnya ?"

Sang bibi memeluk tubuh kecil nan ringkih itu.

"Cukup, menjadi korban ku saja." Gumamnya. Cleo tersentak. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari dari pelukan bibinya yang semakin erat, sehingga ia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Entah apa yang di keluarkannya dari balik gaun hijau muda miliknya itu. Sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti suntikan. Ya, itu memang suntikan, dengan isi semacam obat bius.

Dengan sadis ia tancapkan suntikan yang berisi obat bius itu ke lengan kecilnya. Ia tekan dan ia masukkan semua cairan yang ada di dalam suntikannya.

Gadis kecil itu menjerit kesakitan. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Tapi, sayang nya derasnya suara hujan, membuat suara yang ia keluarkan terendam oleh suara hujan yang turun.

Wanita itu menyeringai saat ia mengetahui, tubuh keponakan nya mulai melemah akibat reaksi dari obat bius yang ia suntikkan kedalam tubuh anak perempuan kakak iparnya.

Sedetik kemudian gadis kecil itu sudah kehilangn kesadaran nya. Ia tertidur. Sejenak merasakan indahnya berada di alam mimpi, sebelum ia terbangun, dan mendapati jiwanya sudah berpisah dari raganya.

Wanita itu membuang suntikan nya ke sembarang arah. Pisau yang mulanya ia genggam dan ia gunakan untuk membunuh orang. Kini telah tersimpan rapi di dalam sebuah sabuk yang berada di sepatu boot coklat nya.

Ia angkat gadis itu ke pundaknya, dengan posisi menghadap ke bawah. Dan di bawa nya entah kemana.

Chapter 3

She's Meet Her…

Entah ia ada dimana. Yang pasti tempat ini lumayan gelap. Matanya yang bulat, mengedarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. 'Tak ada siapa-siapa' pikirnya.

Sepertinya ia berada di sebuah gua. Tapi, apa di gua ada ruangan? Tidak mungkin. Yang ada hanya sebuah ruangan yang berpenerangan lilin kecil yang cahaya nya tidak sanggup tuk menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Cahaya itu meredup. Suara langkah kaki yang sedang mendekat. Ia tersentak saat mendengar sebuah tombol yang berfungsi untuk menyalakan lampu.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, menyesuaikan kadar cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu. Di lihatnya sekumpulan orang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kelaparan. Ia edarkan pandangan nya lagi keseluruh sudut. Semua orang memakai topeng yang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya. Tak ada yang ia kenal. Ter kecuali untuk orang yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Dengan santai dan sambil tersenyum ia melepas topengnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia, mendapati sang bibi yang berada di sana. Ia coba meronta, berteriak, menjerit meminta tolong pada Tuhan, pada siapa saja yang ada di sana untuk menolongnya. Tapi, apa daya tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tali tambang.

Di sebelah bibinya berdiri seorang pria paruh baya, sedang membawa sebuah buku tebal, yang di ketahui buku itu adalah Al-Kitab. Pria itu juga membuka topengnya. Memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang gadis itu kenal. Senyuman yang mampu membuat seseorang merasa nyaman dan tenteram berada di dekatnya.

Gadis kecil itu tersentak. Pendeta atau orang yang sering panggil Ayah saking akrabnya, bersekongkol dengan bibinya yang seorang pembunuh. Orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"P-p-pak Pendeta…" panggilnya tak percaya. "Ayah…"

Orang itu masih tersenyum. Tak lama, ia berteriak dengan bahasa yang gadis itu tak kenal. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah yang di panggil oleh sang Pendeta. Betapa terkejutnya ia. Dua orang pria berpakaian hitam yang sama dengan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan besar itu. Membawa mayat kedua orang tuanya. Membawanya dan melemparkan mayat itu ke tengah ruangan. Sengaja, sang bibi melepaskan kedua ikatan yang ada di tangan dan kaki keponakannya. Membiarkan anak itu berlari menghampiri mayat kedua orang tuanya, yang bersimbah darah segar.

Setetes demi setetes, air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan tangan bergemetar, ia goncang tubuh kedua orang tuanya. Tidak bereaksi. Ia coba lagi, namun kali ini lebih keras. Sama saja hasilnya. Mereka takkan bisa bangkit dan memeluknya dengan kehangatan. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

Tangisnya pecah. Ia menangis. Ia benamkan seluruh wajah nya ke dada orang tuanya. Betapa bodoh dan lugunya ia, menerima tawaran dari sang bibi.

"Kumohon…" isaknya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian… Aku mau tak hidup seorang diri…kumohon…ayah…ibu…Oz…" tangisnya tersedu-sedu. Ketika ia sedang meratapi nasib dengan tangisan. Seseorang menariknya paksa ke belakan. Diseretnya gadis kecil itu. Sang gadis kecil tak sanggup melawan cengkraman orang menyeret nya. Di dudukkan paksa. Sekitar 5 meter dari jasad orang tuanya. Tangannya kembali di ikat kuat.

Terdengar suara sang Pendeta dengan bahasa lain. Sepertinya ia menyuruh seorang pemuda untuk memanggil seseorang. Gadis kecil itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya agar rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya hilang. Agar ia tersadar dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun, sia-sia belaka, cara itu tak akan mampu tuk menghilang rasa itu. Walau kau meminum bermacam-macam obat. Rasa sakit itu takkan pernah hilang.

Tak berselang beberapa menit. Datanglah seorang lelaki berbadan kekar. Lelaki itu membawa sebuah kapak besar, dan membawanya ke tangah ruangan. Tapi, sebelum itu, ia memperlihatkan aksi berbahaya nya untuk menunjukkan seberapa tajam kapaknya.

Lelaki itu menghampiri sang gadis kecil, yang tengah menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia ketakutan. Lelaki itu menyeringai senang. Ia memundurkan langkahnya, menuju jasad kedua orang tu gadis kecil itu.

Ia sapukan ujung kapak yang tajam pada wajah orang tuanya yang tak bereaksi. Dengan sadis ia hantamkan kapak besi yang tajamnya melebihi tajam pisau, pada kepala ibu anak itu.

_Crackk…_

Mata kecil nya yang bulat semakin membulat. Di lihatnya kepala sang ibu terbelah dua.

_Crackk…_

Di lihatnya lagi, kini kepala sang ayah yang jadi sasaran. Ia berteriak. Menjerit. Namun tak ada yang menghiraukan jeritannya maupun teriakkannya. Bahkan, hal yang menurutnya sangat jahat dan kejam, di tertawakan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana. Setiap centi orang berbadan kekar itu, mencabik, maupun memotongnya. Setiap itu pula semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tertawa kemenangan. Ia tak percaya, apa yang di lakukan oleh orang yang 5 meter jauh di depannya. Ia tak mau percaya itu semua. Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih. Akal sehat nya sudah hilang entah kemana. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah… 'Bunuh mereka semua…'

Saat sang pemotong atau yang sering di panggil penjagal mempertontonkan kedua jantung orang tuanya. Gadis kecil itu terdiam. Matanya menatap nyalang. Ia masih bisa mendengar ejekan-ejekan untuk keluarganya. Tawaan keras yang membahana. Dan ia juga masih bisa merasakan cipratan darah yang mengenai tubuhnya.

'Apa ini? Inikah aturan tuhan? Inikah yang disebut, sebagai pendekatan diri kepada Tuhan? Kenapa Tuhan ingin mengujiku? Apakah ini yang di sebut ujian? Kenapa aku harus menyaksikan ini semua? Kenapa aku harus menderita dengan cobaan berat seperti ini? Siapa yang bisa menolongku? Adakah yang ingin menolongku? Apa semua manusia di dunia ini egois, sombong, ataukah religius? Apa arti kata religious itu seperti ini? Bahkan, seorang pendeta menganggap ini hal benar. Aku tak percaya apa itu Tuhan. Tuhan itu tidak ada. Tuhan itu hanya patung. Patung. Patung yang tidak bernyawa. Cih, betapa bodohnya aku menyembah patung sejelek itu. Orang-orang psikopat ini sudah membuatku muak. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin mereka semua di bunuh. Bunuh? Ya, di bunuh. Semuanya. All of them. Tak akan kumaafkan. Bunuh…bunuh…bunuh…'

"BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA…! INI PERINTAH…!"

Sekilat cahaya membangunkannya dari lamunan itu. Ia sadar apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia sadar apa yang ia lihat selama ini. Dan ia juga sadar kalau ia sudah membuang yang bernama 'Tuhan' itu jauh-jauh. Jauh. Sangat jauh.

Ia buang semua harapan palsu yang ia buat selama ini. Harapan dan doanya kepada tuhan. Rasa benci, pengorbanan, suka, duka. Itu semua ia korbankan untuk memanggilnya. Memanggil yang seharusnya tak di panggil. Iblis.

Dengan santai seekor kucing berbulu hitam legam meng- hampirinya yang masih terduduk syok di kursi kayu. Matanya yang berwarna biru keperakan, menatapnya tajam. Dari kaki sampai ujung rambutnya yang berantakan.

Entah itu berupa senyuman atau seringaian yang kucing itu buat. Tubuh kucing itu berubah. Berubah menjadi seorang wanita berpakaian Butler. Rambutnya yang hitam legam terurai panjang sebatas dada. Matanya yang tajam, memperlihatkan kelihaiannya untuk melihat di manapun ia berada. Bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah ranum. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik, membelai rambut sang gadis kecil. Bibirnya yang tipis itu menyeringai. Di dekatkan mulutnya itu ke telinga mungil orang yang ada di depannya. Ia berbisik sesuatu.

"Jadi…" mulainya sambil memainkan helaian rambut sang gadis. "Apa benar anda yang sudah memanggil saya?" bisik nya menggoda.

Gadis kecil itu tak lagi menangis, merintih ataupun menjerit. Wajahnya berubah dingin. Tak lagi sehangat dulu.

"Siapa…namamu…?" tanya nya tiba-tiba. Masih dengan tatapan kosong.

Wanita itu tersentak sebentar. Dan seringaian iblis mencuat kembali di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Saya?" tunjuknya ke dada nya sendiri. Wanita itu berjalan pelan ke depan gadis kecil itu. Ia membungkukkan badannya, dengan hormat. Tangan kanannya ia taruh di dada atas kirinya.

"Dengan hormat," mulainya. "perkenalkan nama saya, Josseline." "Josseline Centaur."

"Apa kau…yang membunuh mereka semua ?" tanya gadis itu polos. Sang Butler wanita itu tersenyum.

"Benar sekali, Nona muda." Jawab penuh kepastian. "Sesuai dengan perintah anda tadi. Membunuh mereka semua." Lanjutnya.

Gadis kecil itu menelengkan kepalanya. Namun, tatapan matanya masih kosong.

"Kau…" panggilnya pelan. Nona Butler itu mendongak ke arah majikan kecilnya itu.

"Ini semua perintah. Jangan sekali-kali kau mengkhianati ku, lindungi selalu diriku, dan kau harus tetap berada di sisi ku, sampai aku mati." Ucap gadis malang itu.

"Dengan senang hati Nona muda." Sahutnya seraya mem- bungkukkan badan nya sekali lagi.

"Bawa aku pulang. Aku lelah."

Sekejap tubuh kecil itu terjatuh ke depan. Tepat, saat Butlernya itu menangkapnya. Ikatan di tangan nya lepas begitu saja, hanya dengan sekali tatap. Dan tentu saja tatapan tajam.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Lalu bangkit berdiri sambil meng- gendong majikan kecilnya itu. Melewati mayat orang-orang psikopat yang telah ia bunuh dan makan jiwanya. Saat ia melewati mayat bibi anak itu. Ia berhenti. Ia berjongkok mendekati mayat itu seraya berbisik.

"Kesalah besar bagimu, karna ia sudah membunuhmu." Bisiknya. Kemudian berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari ruangan ballroom yang lumayan besar itu.

Betapa terkejutnya semua orang yang ada di ruangan keluarga itu. Beberapa orang dari anggota kepolisian melihat nya dengan tatapan ngeri.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam. Terlihat sedang mengamati seluruh isi ruangan itu. 'Ini mengerikan' pikirnya dalam hati. Ia amati seluruh sudut ruangan itu dengan teliti. Berharap jasad kedua orang temannya beserta anak mereka ada di sana.

Sebagian dari anak buahnya ia perintah untuk mencari anak kedua teman akrab nya itu.

Mansion itu terlalu luas untuk ia jelajahi sendiri. Ia putuskan untuk menyerahkan sebagian personilnya lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu. Seorang pria muda yang berumur sekitar 25-an berteriak memanggil namanya. Pria itu menoleh dan menanggapi panggilan anak buahnya itu dengan serius.

"Ada apa Ron?" tanya nya serius. "Apa kau menemukan seseorang?"

Pria muda itu mengangguk 'iya' "Kami menemukan seorang bocah lelaki, tengah menggenggam gagang telepon." Jawab pria itu.

'Itu pasti Oz' pikirnya senang. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Corson khawatir.

Polisi muda itu mengangguk lagi. "Iya, dia baik-baik saja." Jawabnya senang. "Sungguh suatu keajaiban ia dapat bertahan dengan luka tusukan yang cukup lebar itu. Kami menemukannya tergeletak pingsan di sebelah meja." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan nya sekarang?"

"Masih dalam keadaan pingsan, pak. Ia sedang di rawat oleh tim medis."

"Syukurlah." Helanya. Namun ia teringat sesuatu. "Lalu, apa kalian juga menemukan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat tua keemasan?" tanya

"Tidak," pria itu menggeleng sedih. "kami sudah berusaha, Komandan."

"Astaga. Baiklah, dimana mereka merawat Oz ? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Pria yang ada di depannya, berjalan lebih dulu, menunjukkan tempat mereka menemukan, dan merawat bocah pirang tersebut.

Tampak seorang bocah berambut pirang terang sedang terbaring lemas di sebuah sofa besar berwarna coklat tua. Matanya yang hijau emerald, dengan pancaran keceriaan, kini hanya berupa tatapan gelisah, dan kekhawatiran yang mempengaruhi warna hijau rumput itu. Wajahnya pucat, sepucat mayat. Pakaiannya penuh bercak darah. Di samping bocah itu, berjongkok salah seorang tim medis, yang sedang berusaha meminta bocah itu agar mau makan. Bocah itu menggeleng sedih.

"Tidak." Ucapnya. "Aku, tidak mau makan sampai adikku di temukan. Titik."

Sang perawat pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Saya mohon tuan, anda sudah seperti mayat hidup saking kurusnya. Saya berjanji, tuan Corson dan anak buahnya dapat menemukan adik anda." Ujarnya menenangkan. Oz mendesah pelan, lalu menatap sang perawat sedih Oz memalingkan wajahnya. Bergantian menatap lantai. Wajahnya tidak sepucat saat di temukan. Tapi, lebih berkesan 'lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada harus hidup tanpa dirinya'.

Selang beberapa menit. Akhirnya ia mau juga makan. Walau hanya sesuap dua suap. Saat menyuap makanannya, matanya masih menerawang. Kosong tanpa ada yang di pandang. Sampai seseorang membuatnya berhenti melamun.

"Akh…" rintih nya pelan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan di dapatinya Corson sedang menghampiri bocah malang itu. Ia memeluk Oz yang masih kaget.

"Corson…" panggilnya. Corson melepas pelukannya, menatap seorang bocah yang ada di depannya dengan khawatir.

"Kau tak apa ?" tanya Corson cepat. Oz menggeleng pelan, balas menatap Corson penuh harap.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Pancaran sinar harapan terlihat jelas di matanya. "Apa kau menemukan Cleo ?"

Corson menggeleng sedih. "Anak buahku, tak menemukan adikmu. Mereka sudah mencari nya ke seluruh penjuru Mansion ini. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada jejak kaki kecil nya yang sudah mengering, menuju sebuah pohon besar. Kami tak menemukan apa pun kecuali, sebuah suntikan. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak selamat…" jelas Corson sedih. Pancaran cahaya yang ada di mata nya perlahan pupus. Hilang begitu saja. Mata hijau emerald khas keluarga Nostoc, kini tergenang cairan bening di pelupuk matanya, yang setetes demi setetes turun. Ia menangis. Tak ada isakan. Hanya tangisan rasa bersalah yang menghampirinya. Oz memejamkan matanya, menahan air mata itu tumpah. Tapi apa daya, matanya sudah tidak sanggup menahan semua air mata yang sudah memenuhi bendungan di pelupuk matanya. Cairan bening itu merembes keluar melewati kedua sudut matanya. Terdengar kata-kata bersalah dari mulutnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tak menjerit atau berteriak. Semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya hanya terdiam merasakan getir suaranya yang keluar.

"Aku bodoh…" suaranya lirih, Oz mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kenapa aku membiarkannya… kenapa ?"

"Maafkan aku Cleo,… aku… aku… sudah melanggar janjiku padamu… ayah, ibu… maafkan aku… aku telah membiarkan wanita bejat itu membunuh Cleo… maafkan aku…" rasa penyesalan terus meluncur dari bibirnya. Begiru pula dengan air mata nya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Corson. Lelaki itu menatap Oz dengan iba. Tak ada keluarga yang ia miliki. Hanya seorang gadis kecil, yang merupakan adik dari ibunya yang kedua. Gadis itulah nyawa dan kebahagiannya.

Dari belakang Corson. Tampak seorang pria berpakaian formal datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Pria itu menghampiri Corson yang sedang memperhatikan Oz. Menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sir Corson…" panggilnya dengan nada berbisik. Pria yang di panggil menoleh.

"Hm…" balasnya acuh.

"Kami menemukan seorang wanita berpakaian Butler sedang duduk di kursi taman halaman belakang. Tampaknya, ia sedang menidurkan seorang anak kecil. Kalau kami tak salah warna rambut gadis kecil itu coklat tua keemasan." Jelas pria itu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Corson tersentak kaget. "Coklat tua keemasan ?" tanya nya ulang. Pria itu mengangguk 'iya'.

Walaupun pembicaraan mereka berbisik. Namun, Oz tetap bisa mendengar isi pembicaraan mereka. Tangisannya berhenti, hanya karna mendengar penjelasan orang itu.

"Cleo ! Itu pasti adikku !" seru nya kegirangan. Oz mencoba berdiri namun di tahan oleh Corson dan perawatnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu tuan. Luka anda masih belum kering." Tegur sang perawat lembut. Tapi, di indahkannya.

"Tidak ! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, melihatnya secara langsung ! Cepat !" seru Oz. Kali ini Corson yang turun tangan.

"Oz, dengarkan dia. Jangan membentak dan melawan !" tegur Corson agak keras. Lagi-lagi di indahkannya. Ia malah berusaha berdiri, tapi gagal.

"Ukh…" rintih nya pelan.

Corson mendengus pelan. "Sudah, istirahat saja dulu. Biar aku dan anak buahku yang membawakannya ke sini."

Oz menunjuk wajah Corson geram. "Jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau menghalangi ku, Corson. Aku tak suka itu. Meskipun kau adalah teman akrab ayahku, bukan berarti kau berhak untuk mengatur semuanya, termasuk menghalang-halangi ku. Apalagi orang yang ingin kutemui adalah adikku sendiri. Kau paham ?" geram nya lalu kembali mencoba berdiri, dan berhasil. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Membiarkan Corson yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak memanggilnya. Tak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan adiknya dan minta maaf. Ketika berada di ambang pintu, Oz berhenti berjalan.

"Hei, kau !" panggilnya. "kau yang memberi tahu keberadaan adikku kan ? Beri tahu aku di mana letak pastinya. Jangan membantah." Perintahnya dingin. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju taman dalam.

Chapter 4

That Butler, Whit Her Lady

Dahulu… ini adalah keabadianku….

Murni bagai malaikat…

Menggoda bagaikan iblis…

Senyuman semanis sirup…

Pandangan mata selembut kain velvet…

Bibir dari Aprodisiac…

Bencana yang di jalin oleh mimpi dan harapan…

Menguasai diriku yang menginginkan pertolongan…

Dan membuatku melupakan kebosanan di dunia…

Daya gravitasi yang tak tahu malupun…

Bagai tak ada artinya disini…

Ketakutan…

Penderitaan…

Kekhawatiran…

Keputusasaan…

Keluhan apapun yang terlontar…

Aku takkan mampu tuk menentang puncak kebahagiaan ini…

Aku hanya bisa terpikat…

Dan mempercayakan semuanya pada tubuhku ini…

Sekali kesadaranku tertidur…

Jiwaku akan dimakan oleh mahkluk yang bukan manusia itu…

Cinta yang bagaikan kegilaan…

Itu sama dengan kematian…

**Chanatos…**

Apakah ini semua sebuah keharusan? sepertinya tidak. Semua itu hanyalah gambaran, tentang hidup.

Dengkuran pelan, terdengar dari mulut, seorang gadis kecil yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan seorang wanita. Rambut coklat indahnya di belai lembut. Wanita itu berpakaian seorang butler. Rambutnya hitam bergelombang. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir ranum nya. Matanya yang tajam memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang ada di sekitarnya. Sesekali ia lirik seorang gadis kecil yang ada di pangkuannya. Beberapa detik yang lalu, gadis itu mengigau sambil menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang. Atau yang lebih tepatnya adalah kakaknya. Oz Vessalius Nostoc.

Angin bertiup lembut dari arah barat. Menandakan hari ini tidak akan ada hujan lagi. Langit kembali menunjukkan warna aslinya. Biru, dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang berwarna sedikit kekuningan. Menunjukkan kalau hari menjelang sore. Hari yang begitu melelahkan bagi sang gadis kecil. Atau mungkin, hari yang sangat mengerikan.

Di tengah ketenangan yang memabukkan itu. Terdengar seseorang sedang berteriak memanggil nama orang. Butler wanita itu membuka matanya, lalu melihat, seorang bocah laki-laki sedang berlari dengan susah payah menghampiri mereka. Di belakang bocah lelaki itu, berlari seorang pria berpakaian formal.

Sang Butler tahu, siapa yang bocah itu panggil. Begitu bocah, atau yang bernama Oz sampai. Di lihatnya sang adik sedang tertidur di pangkuan seorang wanita berambut hitam legam, dengan mata seperti kucing. Ia terdiam sebentar. Bergantian menatap sang butler dengan sang adik. Namun, matanya lebih memilih menatap sang adik lebih dulu.

Dengan gerakan pelan, bocah itu berjongkok di hadapan wajah adiknya, yang sedang terlelap. Oz menatap lama, wajah Cleo. Matanya, mengamati setiap centi bagian dari wajah adiknya. Oz tersentak kaget mendapati bercak darah yang ada di pipi adiknya yang berwarna putih kecoklatan. Darah yang belum lama menge-ring. Di sentuh nya lembut pipi sang adik. Berharap sentuhannya tidak mengganggu orang yang di sentuh. Setetes air mata bahagia turun dari pelupuk matanya yang masih sembab. Ia kembali menangis.

"Cleo…" bisiknya pelan. "Apa kau tahu,sebahagia apa diriku yang sekarang ini ? Setakut apa diriku, saat semuanya mengatakan kalau kau belum di temukan. Aku takut kalau kau sudah bersama dengan ayah dan ibu. Aku takut, aku tak bisa bersama dengan mu lagi. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Aku ingin kau tetap berada disini. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini lagi. Kalau kau mendengarkan ku, Cleo. Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu selamanya. Takkan kubiarkan mereka semua menyakitimu. Bahkan takkan kubiarkan setetes darah mengalir dari tubuhmu. Aku ingin kau hidup Cleo. Jauh di dasar lubuk hatiku. Aku ingin berteriak. Menjerit. Tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin mengganggumu. Semoga kau bermimpi indah, adik kecil."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi adiknya. Membuat gadis kecil itu terbangun. Membuka matanya pelan. Ia masih teringat kata-kata yang terngiang di kepalanya saat ia tertidur. Ia ingat betul, itu suara siapa. Orang yang di impikannya.

"Oz…" panggil nya pelan. "Apa itu kau ?"

Oz tersentak mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Suara adiknya yang berubah menjadi sedikit agak parau. Di usapnya air mata yang masih bertengger di kedua belah pipi putihnya. Emerald bertemu dengan emerald.

Isakan kecil masih terdengar di telinganya. Tak pernah ia lihat kakaknya manangis seperti ini. Apalagi kakaknya itu adalah orang yang lumayan tangguh. Tapi ternyata, rasa lehilangan dan kepedihan bisa membuang semua itu kapan saja.

"Iya, ini aku." Jawabnya, sambil menahan laju air mata yang turun.

"Emm… kukira, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi Oz. Kukira kau sudah mati. Kukira kita tidak bisa berkumpul lagi. Tapi, semua itu salah, aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi. Aku tak tahu ini mimpi atau bukan. Yang pasti aku sangat senang Oz !" ucapnya, lalu memeluk Oz. Oz membalas pelukan hangat adiknya. Yang ia kira, takkan pernah ia rasakan lagi.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu, kita pasti akan berkumpul lagi." Sahut Oz, sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Meskipun tanpa ayah dan ibu."

_Deg…_

"Jangan katakan hal itu Oz." gumamnya, melepas pelukan itu. "Jangan pernah."

Oz mengerti, kemudian kembali memeluk adiknya. "Aku mengerti, Cleo. Aku akan mengunci mulutku, sampai kau bebas dari segala rasa trauma. Percayakan hal itu padaku."

Cleo mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Umm…"

"OZ !" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Orang itu berhenti saat berada di dekat orang yang di panggil.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya, lalu ikut berjongkok bersama mereka. "Cleo… Oz…"

Oz tidak menjawab. Ia masih asyik memeluk tubuh ringkih adik kecil nya itu. Menyalurkan panas tubuhnya, ke tubuh adiknya yang bergetar.

"Aku lelah…" ucapnya pada Oz. "Josseline…" panggil nya pada sang Butler baru.

"Ya, Nona muda ?" sahut sang Butler penuh wibawa. Tak lupa dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Antar aku ke kamar. Ini perintah."

Josseline tersenyum. "Yes, My Princess Lady."

Kemudian di angkatnya tubuh ringkih itu, ala bridal style. Oz lupa kalau ada wanita itu di sebelah nya. Ia baru sadar, kalau wanita itulah yang di suruh adiknya.

"Kau…" panggil Oz, seraya berdiri, dibantu oleh Corson.

Josseline berbalik, lalu tersenyum. "Ya, Tuan muda ?"

"Jangan sembarangan memanggilku, seperti itu." Tegur Oz. "Lagipula, siapa kau ?"

"Saya ?" tanya Josseline dengan wajah innocent. Di balas oleh anggukan mantap Oz. Ia tersenyum.

"Butler keluarga Nostoc." Jawabnya mantap. "Josseline Centaur."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi butler kami ?" tanya Oz dengan nada menantang.

"Mulai dari sekarang, hingga seterusnya." Jawabnya lagi, lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang tertunda.

"Hei, tunggu !" teriak Oz kesal. "Siapa yang merekrutmu, butler?"

Josseline terus berjalan, lalu menjawab. "Adik anda sendiri." Oz nganga. "Penjelasannya akan lebih saya detail kan, setelah sampai di rumah. Sebaiknya anda-anda sekalian, segera masuk ke dalam rumah, sebelum hari menjelang malam. Begitu sampai, saya akan buatkan makan malam dan Night Tea."

Mereka semua spontan mendongak ke atas. Benar, hari sudah mulai malam. Awan-awan yang mulanya berwarna putih seputih kapas. Kini berwarna jingga muda, sedangkan langitnya berwarna jingga terang, dengan corak kehitaman di sebelah timur. Matahari mulai membenamkan tubuhnya, hingga seperlapan nya saja. Tanpa mereka sadari. Josseline dan majikan barunya sudah lama menghilang dari tempat itu. Oz yang mengetahuinya langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumah.

Cahaya lilin, menerangi mereka saat berada di meja makan. Josseline dengan sigapnya menaruh piring-piring yang berisi makanan itu ke atas meja. Menuangkan Champagne ke dalam gelas Kristal. Menghidangkan makanan penutup yang sangat lezat. Semua orang yang berada di sekeliling meja makan panjang itu, kaget di buatnya. Tak terkecuali, Oz.

"Hebat. Lebih enak dari masakannya James." Puji Oz ketika mencicipi Rabble with Szechuan flavor nya Josseline.

"Terima kasih, Tuan muda."

"Oh ya, Oz." Corson berhenti dari aktivitasnya. "Kemana James pergi ?"

"Dia, salah satu pengikut Lacie. Dan saat aku terakhir melihatnya, ia sedang berbicara dengan Lacie, lalu pergi keluar, dan tak kembali lagi." Jawab Oz malas. Ia menyuap steak cumi-cumi nya.

"Kau tak memanggilnya lagi dengan embel-embel, 'bibi' ?´sindir salah seorang pria yang ikut makan bersama mereka. Oz menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Apa itu cukup ?" jawab Oz tajam.

Josseline memegang pundak tegap Oz. "Dilarang berbicara saat sedang makan." Tegurnya. Oz mendengus kesal.

"Hm… iya, aku tahu. Maaf !" sahut Oz dengan nada malas. "Kalau bukan masakan dan minumanmu yang enak ini, kau tidak akan ku izinkan untuk bekerja di sini. Apalagi menjadi butler adikku." Tambah Oz ketus. Josseline hanya tersenyum.

"Walaupun anda mengusir saya. Keputusan yang sah ada di tangan adik anda. Tuan muda Oz." balas Josseline. Membuat muncul empat siku di kening pemuda berumur 13 tahun itu.

"Huh, hak walinya kan aku." Oz tak mau kalah.

"Bukan kah untuk menjadi seorang wali, anda harus berumur, kurang lebih sampai anda lulus dari universitas anda sekarang." Sindir Josseline. Muncul dua buah empat siku.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa lagi." Akhirnya Oz menyerah, walau masih kesal.

"Hmm…" Josseline tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas ketersediaan anda untuk mengalah."

Corson seperti teringat sesuatu. Tapi ia lupa. Sampai akhirnya Oz mendapati wajah teman akrab ayahnya itu, agak aneh.

"Ada apa Corson ?" tanya Oz. "Kau keselek ? Keselek apa ? Tulang ? Nasi ?"

Corson menggeleng cepat. Lalu menatap Josseline dengan paras curiga.

"Kita lupa bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Corson.

"Bertanya apa ?" balas Oz bertanya, sambil mengunyah makanan nya.

"Dimana kau menemukan Cleo ?" Corson langsung ke inti permainan. Josseline kembali tersenyum.

"Di sebuah gereja dekat sini. Menuju ke arah barat daya. Saya menemukan Nona muda sedang pingsan di sekeliling mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. Begitu Nona bangun, ia segera merekrut saya menjadi Butlernya. Mungkin bagi anda-anda semua, ini alas- an yang aneh. Tapi, begitulah keadaannya saat itu."

Oz menatap piring nya yang kosong, dengan sedih.

"Sepertinya, Nona sudah melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat." Tambah Josseline.

Oz mendesah pelan. "Kalau begitu apa yang ia lihat ?" tanyanya. Langsung di senggol oleh lengan Corson.

"Jangan bertanya yang macam-macam Oz." tegur Corson. Oz mendengus. Josseline menyeringai.

"Mutilasi." Jawabnya tenang. Semua orang ada di ruangan itu tersentak kaget, mendengar jawaban dari Butler cantik itu.

"Mu-mu-mutilasi ?" kata seorang polisi wanita di ujung tergagap.

Josseline mengangguk. "Ya, mutilasi."

"Cleo… melihat hal yang seperti itu ?" gumam Oz tidak percaya. "Dan aku tak berada di sana, saat ia ketakutan ?"

"Kalau kau berada disana, kau dan Cleo pasti tidak akan kami temukan. Kalian pasti akan kami cap terbunuh." Oz menatap Corson tajam. "Oh ya, saat berada di tempat TKP, kami tidak menemukan keberadaan mayat siapa pun. Hanya darah yang menempel di dinding tembok dan benda-benda lain. Bahkan mayat orang tua kalian."

Oz tersentak kaget. "Itu tak mungkin." Elaknya. Corson terdiam. "Aku masih berada di sana saat Lacie mengejar Cleo. Dan aku masih melihat jenazah Ayah dan Ibu ku, sebelum aku pingsan dan menelpon mu Corson. Aku masih melihat mereka."

Corson menggeleng. "Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa, Oz. Yang pasti, aku dan anak buahku tak melihat siapa-siapa, selain kau."

Oz terdiam. Semua orang terdiam menunggu jawaban dari ketiga orang itu. Tapi, yang wanita jelas bukan orang ataupun manusia.

"…."

"Nona melihat pemutilasian orang tuanya." Ucap Josseline tiba-tiba. "Saya melihatnya dengan mata kepala saya sendiri. Matanya menatap nyalang ke kedua mayat orang tuanya, yang sudah terbagi kedalam beberapa bagian. Dan sepertinya, Nona telah melihat semua itu. Kegiatan sekte sesat. Semuanya sudah mati saat saya temukan."

"Kalau anda semua tidak percaya. Mungkin Tuan muda bisa mengantarkan anda ke tempat itu. Dan melihat, 'Apa yang sudah Nona muda lihat'."

"Baiklah." Ucap Corson akhirnya. "Besok kita berangkat. Jangan sampai Cleo mengetahui ini semua. Jangan-jangan nanti trauma nya tidak akan sembuh-sembuh."

"Sebaiknya ia harus di bawa ke Psikiater, untuk memeriksa kejiwaannya." Usul Oz sedih. "Aku ingin dia melupakan semua kejadian mengerikan ini. Biarlah aku yang menanggung nya sendiri, sampai akhir hayat ku."

"…."

Hening.

_Dong… dong… dong…_

Suara jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. Mata kucing nya menatap tajam, jam yang berdentang tadi. Maklum, kucing itu peka yang namanya suara keras.

"Ada apa Josseline ?" tanya Oz, melihat kelakuan butler barunya itu.

Josseline menoleh. "Sudah saatnya membangunkan Nona muda." Ucapnya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Semua oaring yang ada di tempat itu hanya menatap aneh kelakuan Josseline, yang langsung pergi, sambil mendorong kereta makanan.

Begitulah iblis. Mereka kadang, sulit di mengerti. Sama dengan halnya manusia.

**Cleo's Point Of View**

Mereka datang lagi. Dalam keadaan mimpi. Jantung ku masih terasa sakit. Entah kenapa, tapi rasanya, aku tak merasa begitu kehilangan orang tuaku. Aku merasa mereka masih ada di samping ku. Ya, di sampingku.

Tidak ! Dasar Cleo bodoh ! Mereka itu sudah tidak ada. Dan kau sudah memanggil seorang wanita yang bisa berubah menjadi binatang buas. Dengan kata lain kau sudah memanggil iblis.

Kulihat sebuah tanda di tangan kananku, berupa bintang. Di tengah bintang itu, terdapat dua buah bunga yang sedang mekar. Ku amati lagi. Itu bunga mawar. Mawar hitam. Sekelebat bayangan tentang tadi siang menghantuiku lagi. Aku tak mau ini. Aku ingin melupakan nya. Aku tidak mau percaya dan di percaya. Cukup sudah rasa sakit yang ku tanggung. Aku tak ingin menghantui kakakku dengan penjelasan peristiwa itu. Mungkin dia lebih tabah dariku. Kami keluarga Nostoc diajarkan untuk saling memahami satu sama lain. Dan aku memahami arti dari kata-kata, wanita jahannam itu.

Pikiran ku mulai kacau. Aku ingin tidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Mereka terus-terusan menghantuiku. Mungkin sama sekali tak ada dengan mawar hitam. Tapi yang jelas, aku sangat membencinya. Mawar hitam merupakan symbol kematian, symbol pengorbanan, dan symbol kesetiaan.

Sepertinya, ada orang di luar. Dan ternyata itu Josseline. Ia masuk, dengan mendorong kereta makanan. Berbagai macam makanan yang sepertinya sangat lezat ada di sana. Walaupun lezat, aku tidak mau makan. Aku tidak nafsu.

"Malam Nona…" sapanya, lalu berhenti di sebelah tempat tidur ku. "Sudah waktunya anda makan malam. Saya membawakan semua menu yang ada di meja makan. Jadi anda tinggal memilih dan memakannya saja."

"Aku tidak nafsu makan…" balasku malas. "Wajahmu itu tambah membuatku tidak bernafsu. Semua makanan itu berikan saja pada yang lain."

Tampak guratan uratnya keluar. Ia marah, ya ?

"Nona menyindir kejelekan saya, ya ?" Aku mengangguk malas.

"Mungkin ya." Jawab ku santai. Uratnya bertambah jadi dua. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu Josseline, aku tahu kok, kalau kamu lagi kesal. Aku memaklumi nya saja."

Nambah satu lagi. "Kalau anda memaklumi nya, cepat makan, dan pergi istirahat. Saya permisi dulu, jika sudah selesai, anda tinggal panggil saya saja. Saya akan secepatnya menuju kesini."

"Ah-hah," aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Josseline mendekat, menyentuh keningku dengan tangannya yang terhalangi oleh sarung tangan putih. Aku menepiskan tangannya. Memalingkan wajah.

"Jangan bersikap padaku seolah aku ini anak kecil, Josseline." Tegurku, wanita itu tersenyum.

"Anda memang anak kecil kan, Nona muda ?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Umurku 9 tahun, Josseline."

"Oh ya ?" iblis ini cari masalah rupanya.

"Jangan berlagak tolol seperti itu." Suaraku menaik.

"Apa saya terlihat seperti itu ?"

"Iya, sangat terlihat." Josseline memicingkan matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Tanda kontraknya, sudah jadi rupanya," aku memperhatikan tanda kontrak ku. Aku tak begitu mengerti.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini ?" tanya ku. "Aku tak mengerti."

"Bila seseorang sudah membuang nama 'Tuhan', kami akan muncul. Kami akan muncul, dalam sesosok hewan yang bisa berubah wujud. Seperti saya contohnya." Aku terdiam.

"Orang yang mengikat perjanjian, harus taat pada peraturan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ini biasa di sebut sebagai 'Estetika Seorang Iblis'. Sebagai balasan untuk iblis yang mengikat perjanjian dengan manusia adalah jiwa orang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis itu. Apabila anda mati, jiwa anda akan saya makan…" aku tersentak kebelakang.

"Untuk saat ini, masih belum. Anda tenang saja, saya akan setia menunggu anda, sampai ajal menjemput. Dan sampai saat itu juga saya akan melindungi anda dari apapun. Kami adalah mahkluk abadi. Tak akan mati, meskipun di bunuh dengan cara apapun."

"Jadi, apa anda bersedia mengikuti permainan yang telah anda buat ini ?"

Sialan, ia meragukanku ya.

"Tentu saja !" jawabku lantang. "Aku yang sudah membuat permainan gila ini. Dan aku pula yang harus menjadi pemainnya. Dengan beberapa syarat."

Ia menatapku bingung. "Syarat ?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menyeringai. "Aku ingin tahu kehebatan seorang iblis apa saja yang kau punya ?" aku meremehkannya. "Maksudku seperti keahlian bertarung."

"Keahlian, ya ?" ia mengulang. "Sebenarnya banyak, tapi yang paling saya kuasai adalah Pedang."

Aku menyeringai. "Kalau begitu ajari aku, permainan itu."

"Apa anda yak,.."

"Ini perintah Josseline." Tanda kontrak ku bersinar. Memancar kan aura kekuasaan. Ya, aku berkuasa atas dirinya, sebagai majikan. Josseline sepertinya kaget, tapi segera ia tutupi.

"Wah-wah… rupanya anda sudah pandai ya, memperintahkan saya ?" Josseline tersenyum.

"Ini permainanku. Anggap saja ini catur. Kau pionnya, dan aku rajanya. Bukankah, salah satu estetika iblis yang mengikat per- janjian dengan manusia adalah, mematuhi perintah majikannya, meskipun itu hal terbodoh yang belum pernah ia lakukan ?"

Josseline terdiam, sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Kalau begitu, untuk permainan adu mulut ini, aku yang menang. Baguslah, biasanya yang menang dalam pertarungan seperti ini adalah kakakku, Oz. Ia pintar sekali mengelak dan membalas semua perkataan orang. Termasuk aku.

"Baiklah," akhirnya. "saya akan memberikan latihan pedang untuk anda, tapi anda harus mengikuti apa prinsip yang saya pakai. Karena, menurut saya itu lumayan mudah untuk anda."

Aku mengangguk, tak berapa lama aku menguap mengantuk. Dan Josseline menyadarinya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, saya permisi dulu." Ia mengundurkan diri. "Selamat malam, Nona…"

"Ya,"

Aku menarik selimutku. Memejamkan mata, dan tak lupa untuk berharap agar mimpi buruk itu tak datang menghantui tidurku. Suara Josseline menutup pintu berdenyit pelan, lalu berdebam.

Malam yang sunyi dan senyap segera menemaniku dalam tidur. Malam yang cukup terang, dengan berpenerangan sinar bulan, yang berwarna putih pucat. Sinarnya itu menyibak kegelapan malam yang mecekam. Suara angin malam yang menabrak daun dan ranting pepohonan, terdengar sangat khas. Suara binatang malam. Eongan kucing, gonggongan anjing liar, dan suara burung hantu yang tengah mencari mangsa. Sungguh malam yang sempurna, tapi tidak untukku.

**Normal's Point Of View**

Seorang bocah lelaki tampak sedang berjalan santai menuju sebuah kamar. Tepatnya kamar adiknya.

"Cleo, aku masuk ya ?"

Karena tidak ada yang memberi jawaban,tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia putar knop pintu dengan pelan, takut membangunkan adiknya yang sedang tidur.

Dan benar. Adiknya itu sedang terlelap, dengan selimut me- nutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dengkuran pelan terdengar dari sisi ia berdiri. Oz tersenyum, lalu mendekat ke arah tempat tidur adiknya.

Oz duduk di pinggir tempat tidur adiknya. Menatap wajah cantik itu dalam-dalam. Berharap agar semua rasa sakit, pedih dan kalut pada adiknya, bisa berpindah padanya, dengan hanya menatap nya saja. Namu itu sia-sia. Semua nya sudah tertanam rapi di benak dan di hati sang malaikat bermata emerald ini. Rasa bersalah kembali merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. Kekalutan, akan takut nya adiknya terbunuh, gara-gara kesalahan yang telah ia buat. Di pejamkan matanya erat. Tapi tiba-tiba, sentuhan lembut di pipinya, membuat ia sadar dari apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, mengusap pelan pipi putih itu. Tersenyum lembut pada sang kakak.

"Apa aku pernah bilang, kalau semua ini bukanlah salah mu, Kakak ?"

Oz tersentak mendengar panggilan yang di buat adiknya itu. Kakak ? Sungguh suatu keajaiban, adiknya yang keras kepala itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kakak'.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?" ulang Oz tidak percaya. "Kakak ?"

Cleo mengangguk. "Memangnya salah, kalau aku memanggil mu dengan sebutan 'Kakak' ?" ia balas bertanya. "Aku hanya ingin memanggil mu seperti itu, karna aku rindu ayah. Wajahmu terlalu mirip dengan ayah. Itupun masih lumayan, daripada aku memanggil mu dengan sebutan 'Ayah' ?"

Oz tertawa renyah, tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari adiknya.

"Kau merindukannya ?" Cleo mengangguk lesu. "Kalau begitu aku juga."

Cleo mengangkat alisnya, kesal. "Jangan mencopy perkataan ku Oz !"

"Iya, baiklah. Sebelum nya, besok aku akan menyuruh Josseline menemanimu untuk ke psikiater kenalan ayah."

"Memangnya aku gila, disuruh kesana ?"

"Kau kan masih trauma dengan peristiwa kemarin,"

"Makanya, apa kau juga tidak trauma seperti aku ?"

"Tidak, aku sudah di beri tahu ayah sebelumnya, aku tidak boleh, stress, atau apa pun. Karna, di saat seperti ini hanya akulah yang dapat kau dan perusahaan kita andalkan." Terang Oz. Seulas senyum miris terlihat di wajahnya. Mengatakan, bahwa ia juga ikut terpukul atas semua kejadian ini.

"Jangan berpura-pura tegar di hadapanku Oz. Kalau kau ingin bercerita tentang semuanya, ceritakan padaku. Ku dengar dari yang lainnya, kalau besok Alice akan datang menjenguk. Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Kau harus terlihat lebih tegar dari pada aku. Mengerti ?"

Apa yang sudah terjadi pada adiknya ?, ia terlihat lebih… lebih dewasa dari pada sebelumnya, bahkan lebih dewasa dari ia sendiri. Sifat kekanakannya Cleo hilang dalam sekejap. Sosok sang ibu yang adil terpancar dari wajah adiknya. Memang, bahkan lebih dari sosok sang ibu, sosok sang ayah juga terpancar di wajahnya yang manis dan bijaksana. Oz tersenyum melihat adiknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan semuanya, setelah kau kembali tidur, dan mengizinkan ku untuk tidur bersama mu disini."

"Silahkan saja. Asal kau tidak mengganggu ku. Mengerti ?"

"Terima kasih."

Oz merangkak ke sebelah adiknya, lalu menarik selimut dan tidur di sebelah Cleo yang sudah menutup matanya lebih dulu.

**TBC**


End file.
